vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Appearance (Upgrade)
Appearance Upgrades are a type of upgrade that you can make on your vehicle. These can be on Land Vehicles, Aquatic Vehicles or Air Vehicles. However, these upgrades are only possible if the player owns the vehicle, thus it can not be stolen or on a Test Drive. Appearance Upgrades only change the look of the vehicle, not the specifications. These can be made in any Vehicle Tuner, according to vehicle type. The only appearance upgrades to cost money is the License Plate and the Neon material, however, the Neon Material is a one time payment. Body Upgrades As the name suggests, these upgrades affect the look of the vehicle body, not the wheels. Primary Color This upgrade defines the colour of the majority of your vehicle. This is typically the body of a car. For a full list of Colours, click here. Primary Reflectance This is how reflectent the majority part of your vehicle is. 0 is no reflectance, meaning that your vehicle does not reflect any light. 1, being the max, means that the sky will be shown on your vehicle. Whether not it is day or night. Primary Material The upgrades affect the other Primary upgrades. This is due to, if it is metallic, then the reflectance will be higher if it was matte. For a full list of Materials, click here. Secondary Color This is very similar to the Primary Colour upgrade, however, this upgrade only affects the minority of the vehicle. These are highlights. Around window frames, spoiler etc. For a full list of Colours, click here. Secondary Reflectance Again, this is very similar to its Primary counterpart, this will affect the highlights of the vehicle. Secondary Material This option is often picked Neon, as it stands out. This can have some very nice contrast with dark colours. For a full list of Materials, click here. Headlight Color This upgrade simply changes the lights that are turned on when the player presses "L". This upgrades also changes the headlight appearance. For a full list of Colours, click here. Rim Upgrades The following upgrades listed affects the Rim. This is the look of the wheels. This upgrade type is not available on Air Vehicles. Rim Type This changes the look of the wheels. There are a lot of available designs, although, players will often see only a few on cars. For a full list of Rim Types, click here. Rim Color As with Primary and Secondary, this changes the colour of the Rim Type you chose. The type will greatly influence your choice. For a full list of Colours, click here. Rim Reflectance Although this upgrade should have the same effect as the other Reflectance upgrades, you do not see a big difference between 0 and 1. Rim Material Again, this defines the colour and the Reflectance of the Rim. For a full list of Materials, click here. License Plate This adds a customizable License Plate on the back of the car. This is also the only Appearance upgrade to cost money, $5,000. You can currently only choose from the Classic Plate Style. Note, due to Roblox Filter, you need to choose a roblox friendly text. Neons Neons are a colour that surrounds your car. This is best seen on the ground during nighttime. This upgrade is only to decide if you want them enabled or disabled. Neon Color This defines the colour of Neons (If you have them enabled). Dark colours tend not to work that well as it blends in with the tarmac. For a full list of Colours, click here. Category:Upgrades